Elemental Invasions
: }} '''Elemental invasions' are "Invasions by elementals at different locations on have reportedly been occurring sporadically every few days. Concerned adventurers should investigate Silithus, Un'goro Crater, Azshara, and Winterspring to counter these incursions." What happens during an invasion? At the beginning of an elemental invasion, portals will open to the Elemental Plane and invaders will begin to pass through. Thus, during an invasion, you will find two to three times as many elementals in the area, usually slightly higher in level than the standard ones found there. At some point during the invasion, the elemental leader will appear and begin yelling challenges that can be heard by all in the area. While the elemental leaders are alive, more and more invaders will spawn. Once the leader has been destroyed, no new invaders will appear, although those already present will remain until they are killed. How often do invasions happen? No timetable has yet been determined, though some rumors suggest once every three days. It has been shown that at least can spawn within a 40-48 hour period or a fixed 72 hour period. Types and Locations of Invaders Blazing Invaders s appear at the Fire Plume Ridge volcano in . Visually, they look similar to regular fire elementals, but are green-yellow in color. When you approach the volcano and see glowing blue-green portals floating slightly off the ground, you know an invasion is in progress. leads the Blazing Invaders. He heralds his invasion with a challenge: "Hear me, denizens of the crater! I come to burn this land of its impurity!" While he is patrolling, Charr frequently yells, "Where are the so-called heroes of this world? Too frightened to come out and play?" When he vanishes, he yells a final taunt, "You have not seen the last of me fools! All will be consumed in the end!" Thundering Invaders s appear in northeast on the upper part of the crescent of land. Visually, they look virtually indistinguishable from regular rock elementals. Fighting the thundering invaders is especially hazardous, as they wander the same area as the elite giants, and the unwary adventurer can often find himself beset on all sides. The Thundering Invaders are led by . Although immensely powerful, he seems to be significantly less intelligent than either Charr or Tempestria, yelling out taunts like "Where you hiding? Me find you!" Watery Invaders s appear on Lake Kel'Theril in . When you near the lake and see glowing blue holes floating above the ice, you know an invasion is in progress. leads the Watery Invaders. She and Baron Charr are definitely the most intelligent of the invasion leaders. Tempestria imperiously demands, "This frozen land shall suffice for a start. Come to me, mortals - and I shall give you a quick and painful death." Whirling Invaders s appear in Northwest , and resemble silver-black versions of regular air elementals, crackling with blue-green electricity. Look for greenish white shimmery portals as a sign of their invasion. The Whirling Invaders are led by , who travels with his four guards throughout the Dust Stormer area of Silithus. Those unfortunate enough to see him appear receive dire warnings: "The Windreaver and his invading forces appear amidst a tumultuous conflagration in the northwest of Silithus." Patch changes Category:Elementals Category:World of Warcraft events